


In amongst the evergreens

by chaos_monkey



Series: Winter Prompt Challenges [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Oh. It’s Christmas,Rodney thought— though whether that had sprung into his mind because of the familiar, incredibly spruce-tree-like smell of the incredibly spruce-tree-like tree he’d just been shoved into, or if it was because of the slightly less familiar, absolutegiftthat was Sheppard’s mouth closing around his cock, he couldn’t really have said. Maybe both.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Winter Prompt Challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037175
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	In amongst the evergreens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_dandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_dandelions/gifts).



> (written for the prompt [Evergreens](https://chaos-monkeyy.tumblr.com/post/636306015958220800/chaos-monkeyy-chaos-monkeyy). Thank you for the mcshep requests, dd 😁💙 They were so much fun to write!)

_Oh. It’s Christmas,_ Rodney thought— though whether that had sprung into his mind because of the familiar, incredibly spruce-tree-like smell of the incredibly spruce-tree-like tree he’d just been shoved into, or if it was because of the slightly less familiar, absolute _gift_ that was Sheppard’s mouth closing around his cock, he couldn’t really have said. Maybe both. 

“Jesus _christ,_ Sheppard,” Rodney tried to say, although it was so garbled by the strangled gasp that burst from his lungs at the same time, he wasn’t sure the words were actually intelligible. “You really are freaking… _insatiable._ ” 

Sheppard’s hot, wet mouth popped back off Rodney’s rapidly-stiffening cock with a truly obscene _slurp_ that sent a heated jolt of arousal through Rodney’s core in a very weird, not-quite-uncomfortable, sharp counterpoint to the freezing cold air on his spit-wet dick. 

“I _told_ you, call me _John,_ ” Sheppard complained, pouting up at him with that stupidly adorable furrow in his brow. “It’s weird when you say Sheppard while we’re fucking.” 

“Well, it feels _more_ weird using your first name, okay. I mean, that’s what Teyla and Weir call you, I just— oh fuck, Shep- John- _Jesus—_ ” 

He was pretty sure he felt Sheppard— John— actually laughing around his cock, the smug bastard, but it sure didn’t detract from his, er, _technique_ in the slightest. Rodney couldn’t manage to form any more coherent words at that point anyway, so he just closed his eyes and groaned instead, tilting his head back into the branches of his little christmassy-tree, the pointy needles scratching lightly against one side of his face. Sheppard wasn’t even using his _hands,_ instead just gripping Rodney’s ass hard, lips tight and sliding quickly up and down his shaft— and he was doing _something_ with his tongue that made Rodney’s legs quiver harder on every stroke. 

And every time Sheppard pulled back, the brief flash of cold air sent a fresh, conflicted jolt of pleasure and temperature shock straight to his core, with the end result that it took an almost embarrassingly short time before Rodney felt himself hurtling towards the brink of release. Although, that _could_ also have been due to the thrill of being outside with the risk of being caught like this; on-mission (it was a dull mission, in fairness), Rodney with his dick out in the middle of the snowy evergreen forest (but a very dense evergreen forest, really) and Sheppard on his knees sucking him off like both their lives depended on it (actually, Rodney thought this whole escapade _might_ just kill him anyway). 

“Fuck, Shep- _John,_ I’m gonna— I’m gonna come—” Rodney gasped, finally opening his eyes again and looking down, his gaze riveted to the incredible sight of his own stiff cock disappearing into Sheppard’s mouth. 

Sheppard _hummed_ around him, sucking harder and looking up expectantly, fingers digging into Rodney’s ass cheeks hard enough to hurt even through the thick material of his pants; and the heat coiling in Rodney’s gut tightened and _burst._ He jammed a gloved hand into his own mouth to muffle his uncontrollable, shuddering moans as he spilled out into the wet heat of Sheppard’s mouth, cock throbbing and twitching with each pulse of release and his legs shaking so badly that his knees almost gave way under him. 

He actually did have to catch himself, leaning on Sheppard’s shoulder with one hand, swaying on his feet and panting out little whimpers into his own fist as John worked him through the last of his orgasm. 

And he was _still_ panting and trembling when Sheppard finally pulled off a few moments later, carefully tucked his wet, spent cock away for him, and then stood up again with a pleased groan, an entirely self-satisfied little smirk— and an extremely blatant tent in his pants. 

“What— what about you?” Rodney managed to ask. 

Instead of answering, Sheppard pulled him into a long, _filthy_ kiss, hard cock pressing into Rodney’s hip, tongue pressing into his mouth and still coated with the taste of his own come. 

Rodney might have whimpered. 

“Believe me,” Sheppard finally growled against his lips. “If I thought we had the time, I’d already be bending you over right here.” 

Rodney whimpered again, his breath hitching and his softening cock giving a last hopeful, feeble twitch at the mere thought of Sheppard doing that to him… _here._

“Well,” he said hoarsely, clearing his throat. “Maybe next time, we ought to… You know. Come prepared? Cause, I, uh, well, as much as I’d _like_ that, I didn’t exactly… pack _supplies_ , y’know,” he said with a breathless attempt at a casually airy laugh, and a blush that could probably melt snow. If he hadn’t already knocked it all off the branches around him, anyway. 

Sheppard smirked at him. “And what makes you think I didn’t?” he asked, casually adjusting his hard-on through his pants and bending to swat the snow off his knees. 

Rodney, having just tugged one glove off with his teeth so he could actually do his fly back up, stopped halfway through the process and stared. “You— I— what? _Did_ you?” 

“Sheppard,” came Ronon’s voice, floating up from the radio on the colonel’s hip, “we’re heading back. Nothing interesting over here.” 

“Same,” Sheppard answered, raising the radio to his lips and still watching Rodney with that infuriatingly _knowing_ smile he got. “Call the other teams back, too. We’ll all rendezvous back at the first turnoff and head back to the gate from there. See you guys in a few minutes.” 

He clipped the radio back onto his belt and started back the way they’d come. Cursing under his breath, Rodney finished zipping up, fumbling his uniform back into place. “Hang on, just— give me a second, would you?” he called, the words muffled around his glove. 

“Hurry up,” Sheppard tossed back over his shoulder. Rodney could _hear_ the smug smirk in his voice. “The sooner we’re back to Atlantis, the sooner we get to the part where I bend you over something and fuck all those brains of yours straight out your ears again.” 

… Rodney hurried up. 


End file.
